


The One with Two Weddings

by infernalstars



Series: Neil Loves Dinosaurs [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Autistic Neil Josten, Dan and Matt get married!!!, Happy Andrew Minyard, M/M, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, neil loves dinos, not sure what else to tag this but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: "I didn’t think you believed in marriage.”“I don’t, but if you want it....I can give that to you.”or in which neil and andrew get to talking about marriage
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Neil Loves Dinosaurs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872259
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	The One with Two Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three to my dino neil series, I suggest reading the other two first but the stories aren't necessarily connected. In case you don't want to read those: in this fic, Neil is autistic. 
> 
> the first chunk is the important bit and the last is kind of half assed and I didn't edit so it could be shit.
> 
> please lmk about any trigger warnings to add.
> 
> also as with the other fics in this series, if anything about the representation of autism is inaccurate or harmful, please let me know so i can fix it. it was not done intentionally, it was just me being miseducated. 
> 
> follow me on twitter @/haikyuuhxll

Andrew studied his boyfriend up at the altar and wished the priest would hurry the fuck up. He exhaled trying to keep himself for his sake and Neil’s.

If Neil saw him panicking, it would make everything worse. 

Nicky sat next to him, mindlessly enjoying the ceremony. Andrew wanted to smack him on the back of the head. 

Matt slid the ring onto Dan’s finger. He might’ve been talking, but Andrew didn’t hear. 

Neil had been frozen for most of the ceremony, masking. Now he was slowly rocking. He was excited for his friends but he didn’t want to “ruin the whole ceremony with my bullshit!” apparently. 

Andrew hated that, but he didn’t control Neil.

Neil was actually watching the ceremony now and he was excited. It was starting to show. He shook out his hands, starting to release the tension throughout his body. 

Neil cleared his throat. It was subtle enough but Andrew knew he was getting overwhelmed. He nearly jumped out of his seat and dragged Neil out of there. 

He was starting to bounce a little bit more now as the ceremony inches to a close. There were hushed whispered, concerned glances at Neil. And it made everything worse. 

The panicked look on Neil’s face made Andrew start to get up. Nicky grabbed his sleeve, careful not to actually touch him. 

“One more minute. He’ll be okay for one minute,” Nicky assured his cousin. 

Andrew tried to make himself believe it. 

Neil moves like he might start pacing, but stepped back, shaking out his hands. Then it was taking Nicky and Renee to keep Andrew seated. Neil did this so rarely that Andrew never worried about it. He reached his hand up to bite down on it. It was something that only happened when he was masking and he hasn’t done that in years. 

It’s Aaron who subtly tugs on Neil’s sleeve to stop him. He whispers something to Neil and then claps as Dan and Matt kiss.

Andrew has never been more grateful for his brother's weird friendship with Matt placing him up by the altar. 

Neil forces himself to clap. 

Aaron catches Andrew’s eye then gestures to the door over his shoulder. It led to a private room filled with chairs and couches and five dozen bibles. Neil had gotten ready in there earlier, his bag was likely there. 

Andrew nodded and the minute everyone rose to watch Dan and Matt go back down the aisle, Aaron was guiding Neil to the side room. Andrew slipped past Nicky to follow. 

-

Aaron closed the door and watched his brother's boyfriend fall apart. 

He started crying, pacing back and forth. Aaron didn’t know what to do so he started searching for Neil’s ugly fucking duffle bag. 

Inside was headphones, a stuffed animal and anything else Neil would need to help. 

Aaron looked over as Andrew walked in. He dug the bag out from under piles of other bags and set it on the couch. 

“Neil?” Andrew asked calmly, gently. 

Neil stopped pacing rocking on his feet. He sniffled. “I fucked up their wedding.”

“No you didn’t. Matt knows how you behave. He knew what he was doing when he invited you up there,” he assured his boyfriend. 

Aaron felt like he was intruding. 

“I haven’t...It’s been years since I had to mask that much,” he whimpered, wiping at his eyes. 

Andrew just nodded and dug around the bag for the stupid blue dinosaur stuffed animal. He handed it to Neil. 

Apparently the texture calmed him. Aaron didn’t understand it, he wasn’t that type of doctor. 

But Andrew knew everything. He knew just how to help Neil. It was weird seeing him like this. 

Andrew offered Neil headphones. The red-head took them and sat down, rocking a bit as he listened to his music. He sniffled. 

Andrew looked across the room, looking at him for the first time since he came in. “Thank you.”

Aaron was taken aback. He tried to play it off. “Yeah. Sure, whatever.” 

Andrew nodded, digging around Neil’s bag for something. 

“You’re good with him,” Aaron said.

Andrew looked back up. “He’s not a child, Aaron.”

“I meant that...you’re patient. You aren’t an asshole.”

“Is that a compliment? Don’t strain yourself.”

“Good to know you’re still an asshole.”

Andrew smiled at that. “You should go find Katelyn.”

Aaron nodded. “Are you coming to the reception?” 

Andrew looked to his boyfriend rocking on the floor. “I don’t think so.”

Aaron nodded. He left without a proper goodbye. He hated saying goodbye to his brother. 

-

Neil woke up the next morning feeling significantly better. Andrew was still snoring next to him, arm slung over Neil protectively. 

Neil curled into the warmth, yawning. He gently stroked the fur of the dinosaur stuffed animal, eyes fixed on his phone on the nightstand. 

He thought that maybe he should text Matt at least. He hadn’t gotten to congratulate him on being married. 

Before he could actually consider it, Andrew stretched behind him. 

“Neil?” he asked sleepily, face buried in the crook of his neck. 

“Mhm,” Neil hummed. 

Andrew didn’t respond for a moment. “You good?”

“Yeah.”

Neil could only remember some of last night. He calmed down at the church but got upset all over again when he got home. 

He got so upset over missing the reception, but not feeling comfortable going after the ceremony that he made himself sick. He hated getting sick so it made everything worse.

Andrew just sat back and made sure he wasn’t hurting himself. He helped Neil take a quick shower and then into bed early. 

“Are you?” Neil asked. 

He wondered when Andrew had gone to bed. Had he been up late worrying?

“Yeah. Do you want to go out for breakfast? I don't want to make anything,” Andrew said. 

Neil nodded. “Sure.”

“When?”

“Thirty minutes?”

Andrew hummed his approval and for up. He disappeared into the bathroom. 

-

“Matt and Dan left this morning. He called me when you were in the shower. He wanted to make sure I was okay,” Neil said. “I apologized to him.”

“And?”

“He said there was nothing to apologize for.”

Andrew nodded, pulling into the parking lot. He didn’t say anything.

“I didn’t realize how long wedding ceremonies were,” he admitted, looking over at Andrew. 

Andrew just nodded again. Neil studied him for a moment before pressing on. 

“Matt said…” he hesitated. “Matt asked what we would do when we got married and I said I didn’t know if we would get married.” 

Andrew finally turned to look at him. “Do you want to?”

Neil shrugged. “I’ve thought about it, but I know we’ve both been fucked over...I didn’t think you believed in marriage.” 

“I don’t, but if you want it....I can give that to you.” 

Neil looked up over at him, unsure what to do with that information. 

“Neil?” 

“Hm?”

“Do you want to get married? Yes or no.” 

“Yes,” Neil said without hesitation. 

“Okay. Then we’re engaged.” 

Neil started bouncing in the seat, small but happy noises came from him. “Can I--I really want--’Drew! A hug! Can I have one?” he managed to say, a big smile on his face. 

Andrew nodded, smiling at his fiance. 

-

The ceremony was short. 

Neil would get too overwhelmed if it was much longer so Andrew made sure it was quick. Nicky was the one to marry them and he was all too thrilled to be a gay minister, ordaining a gay wedding. Andrew made sure it was quick and painless.

Their vows had already been exchanged in private when they got their marriage papers. Neil got so overwhelmed he ended up signing half of his. Andrew cried. 

Neil had been sworn to secrecy on that, but it still happened.

Andrew never imagined trusting anyone enough to let into his life, let alone falling in love and wanting to get married. Here he was, staring at Neil in a stupid tux and he looked so good. 

Neil had debated wearing a skirt, but decided at the last minute to wear a tux because he wanted to match Andrew. Andrew was too busy trying not to cry to be fake annoyed with this. 

He’d picked the museum for the venue, just for Neil. 

It had been a surprise that made Neil cry happy tears. He started jumping around, overly excited. 

Sadly, today had started with a nightmare for Neil. This resulted in him being nonverbal all morning. He showed no signs of talking anytime soon. Andrew didn’t mind except that he had to walk around and be his translator as all the guests arrived.

Why wouldn’t they just learn sign? Just because Neil wasn’t deaf didn’t mean it was unnecessary. 

That aside, the day was perfect. 

Nicky pronounced them husband and husband and Neil was stimming happily as their friends cheered. Andrew allowed a small kiss in front of everyone.

It wasn’t a normal wedding, but it was perfect. 

Andrew and Neil let their pictures be taken outside. Neil was eager to have pictures of them outside the museum he loved. Andrew was less eager to get pictures taken, but Neil looked so fucking hapy.

He would do whatever he could to keep Neil that happy.


End file.
